


Ambush

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Cap was always there for Rush, no matter what he needed, but she kept her needs for him a secret, until they were ambushed.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a Thomas Rush fic and I finally did it.

She had risen through the ranks pretty quickly when she first started, proving herself to Rush and everyone else that she more than belonged there. Rush had begun to depend on her, to count on her to be there for him no matter what task he set her to, and of course she was more than happy to help.

“Cap, I need you to run blocker for our convoy up the ridge tonight. Reports have come in about a few militias in the area.” He stood in the doorway to her quarters.

“No problem.” She smiled up at him. She had become his first in command and first choice for anything important.

Their relationship was platonic, but she always hoped for more. Rush was brave and commanding, she loved the way he took charge of any situation. She had never made any efforts to change their relationship though, not wanting to be put in an awkward position if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings, so she pined from a distance.

She left out with the convoy, Rush was in one of the middle vehicles, knowing they could use all the help they could get in case things went south. She led the convoy through the woods and headed up the mountain, the snow started coming down and it was getting hard to see. Before she knew it, a bomb went off in front of her car in the tree line, then another, they were getting closer. She stopped immediately and got out of the car, running back into the trees. The convoy halted as well as men jumped out and began shooting along the tree line ahead. In a matter of seconds, it had turned into an all-out fire fight. There was gunfire everywhere, shots echoed through the woods. She pushed forward with the others, trying to keep them from getting to the trucks. Men were being taken out left and right, the snow was falling even harder now. She continued to push forward as more and more people fell behind.

“Ah, fuck!” She cried out as she felt a bullet graze her leg, but she continued to push, fighting with everything she had. The pain became too much, and she fell to her knees, not wanting to give up but having no choice.

“Get up, Cap!” She heard Rush shouting from behind her. She turned to look but couldn’t see him for the snow. Before she knew it, his hands were around her, lifting her off the ground and pulling her into the woods behind them, retreating. She wanted to protest, to tell him to go back so they could fight, but she was in too much pain to argue.

They walked a bit in the freezing snow until they came upon a small cabin in the woods. It looked abandoned.

“Stay here, I’ll go check it out.” Rush whispered as he leaned her against a tree. It wasn’t like she had much of a choice, the blood was now pouring down her leg and the wound burning.

He returned shortly after and helped her into the cabin, he started a fire in the fireplace by smashing a wooden chair, it was the only thing that wouldn’t be wet form the snow. He pulled her close to the fire to warm her up.

“What the hell happened out there?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know. There were bombs going off and before I knew it there was gunfire everywhere. Do you think we’re safe out here?”

“Maybe, snow’s coming down pretty hard, it should cover our tracks.” He sat down beside her and pulled her wounded leg across his lap.

“Gotta get a look at this, make sure it didn’t hit anything important.” Her heartbeat increased at his closeness, she knew she should be focusing on everything else going on around her, but she couldn’t help it.

Rush grabbed the hole in her pants leg and ripped it open, exposing the bloodied skin beneath. His cold hands traced over her skin making her shiver.

“Looks like it just grazed you.” He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her leg, covering the wound the best he could. He looked down at her, the way she was shaking, assuming she was cold.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, trying to give her some of his warmth. She continued to tremble in his embrace, not because of the cold, but because of the sinful thoughts she was having in this moment. She sat in his lap in silence, not sure what words would come out of her mouth she thought it was best to keep quiet.

The fire started to heat up the small cabin after a bit, both of them were burning up, but neither made any indication of wanting to move from their position. She finally relaxed her body in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

“How’s the leg?”

“Hurts like a motherfucker, but I’ll live.” She spoke, her breath hot against his neck.

“You shouldn’t have kept pushing forward by yourself.” He scolded her.

“Couldn’t help it, I’m a hero.” She smirked.

“A dumbass is more like it.”

She laughed in his arms, how he loved to hear her laugh, it wasn’t too often it happened, but when it did it was heavenly. She instinctively nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, having a perfect view of that damned tattoo, she had dreamed of being able to graze her teeth over it for so long, he wouldn’t notice a small kiss, would he? Before she could tell her body ‘no’, she inched forward and gently touched her lips to his skin, he tensed for a moment as he realized what she was doing. She placed a few more light kisses on his neck until he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to meet his gaze before leaning down and kissing her softly, as their lips touched, he deepened the kiss. His lips moved demandingly against hers, his tongue slipped between her lips as she moaned into his mouth, for so long she’d wanted this, fantasized about it. She placed one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, she was desperate for more.

He wanted better access to her, so he laid her down in the floor, moving over top of her body and settling himself between her legs. He kissed her lazily, letting his lips linger over hers, his hands itched to touch her body. He unzipped her jacket, which she was grateful for, it was stifling in there even before they started making out. His hands started at her hips, squeezing them and moving up her sides, sliding underneath her shirt.

His cold hands on her heated flesh were exactly what she needed, he broke his lips away from hers as he kissed a trail down her neck and chest. His hands continued to travel upward, pushing her shirt up as he went, finally exposing her breasts underneath. His hands cupped the soft skin as his thumbs moved over her nipples, causing them to harden under his touch. She titled her hips up against him at the feeling, begging for more. Of course, Rush obliged and ducked his head down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before giving it a quick bite. She arched her back and moaned at his actions.

“Rush, please…” She begged.

“Be patient, Cap.” He spoke as he dragged his tongue down her skin, over her stomach leading exactly where she wanted him.

He made short work of unbuttoning her pants and slipping his hand beneath her panties, between her legs. He smirked at how wet she had already become at just his simple touch, his fingers moved between her slickness, slowly pushing into her entrance. She gasped and bucked her hips up into his hand. He added another finger and slowly moved them in and out of her, pressing the palm of his hand against her clit. He moved back up and kissed her, determined to capture every moan she let slip.

“Fuck… Rush…” She whimpered into his mouth, as she ground her hips against his palm, he smiled against her lips at her neediness.

He abruptly removed his hand from her, desperate to feel her come undone around him. She quickly pulled her shirt over her head and removed her pants. She sat up on her knees and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, kissing him frantically. He undid his belt and tried to remove his pants but before he could she had pushed her hand into his boxers and gripped his length, stroking him firmly a few times before pulling him free. She didn’t want to waste anymore time in waiting for him to undress completely, she climbed into his lap as he sat on his knees, positioning herself over him and slowly sinking down.

They both gasped in unison at the feeling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him and pulling herself closer. She kissed his neck again, finally getting to graze her teeth over his tattoo, causing him to let out a low groan. She continued to nip and lick at his skin as he began to move within her slowly, his hands splayed across her back as he held her against him. Her nails scraped down the back of his neck as he rocked his hips into her, pushing her closer to her release.

He moved to lay her back down on the ground, no longer able to hold back, he needed to go deeper, harder and this position was not accommodating to that. He grabbed her hips as he thrust into her, able to fill her completely now, she writhed and moaned beneath him, her hands gripping his forearms. He could feel her getting close as she tightened around him.

“Come on, Cap, let go.” He said through gritted teeth, needing her release as much as she did.

She trembled beneath him as her orgasm pulsed through her body, broken syllables of his name and curse words left her lips as she panted. He continued thrusting into her until he found his own release, pulling out from her and spilling it into the floor between her legs. Both of them breathing heavily and glistening with sweat.

“Damn, been wanting to do that for a while now.” He panted.

“Me too.” She was still out of breath. Rush smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly.


End file.
